Oh Those Baby Blues
by littlemeg06
Summary: house and cameron have a litle help in getting together. what happens when they take in an angsty orphaned teen with a knack for trouble? trouble of course!


Oh, Those Baby Blue's- By HouseCam25

Chapter One- Challenge

_In my life, I'll need you here, don't ask why. _

_I'll never disappear._

_In your eyes, you can bid me farewell_

_But don't ever try to understand the situation_

_Why is it everyday that I feel the pain?_

_It always comes when I least expect it_

_When I'm looking for love I always seem to be regretting it._

_Why is it everyday that I feel the pain? - Godsmack- Moonbaby_

For about the twentieth time today, Immunologist, Dr. Allison Cameron was reminded of the line in the Mel Gibson movie, _What Women Want_. "All the girls just couldn't get enough of those baby blue's." _Well, I wouldn't exactly call the objects I'm staring into right now "baby" blues, but they are most defiantly captivating. And blue. Oh, so blue. They are about as blue, and as piercing as you can get without, without, oh, what the hell, _she thought decisively_, they are WAY beyond description. I mean, look at them, they are so, so, Blue! _

Cameron's thoughts were interrupted when the owner of said blue eyes, rapped her leg smartly with his cane. Diagnostics specialist, Dr. Gregory House, laughed as Cameron un-spaced out. Things were actually processed, and she shook her head. She blinked a couple of times and looked at him confusedly. She asked politely,

"I'm sorry, what did you say Dr. House?" That earned her more snickers from her co-workers sitting around her. She blushed and looked at her shoes. House laughed at her and looked at the rest of his ducklings. He grinned and said,

"Cameron must have been thinking of something really dirty for her to blush that badly. Look at her! Her ears are blushing!" And it was true; Cameron's ears were turning a particularly noticeable shade of red. House sat down next to her, sending chills up her spine with his close proximity, and said,

"Dr. Cameron, you should wear red more often. It suits you." He stood up and went back to his dry erase board. He stood there and continued, " Now that we have our Immunologist's full attention back, shall we continue? Good. Ducklings, what's the diagnosis? Wilson, I suppose you can voice an opinion to, seeing as though the patient has a strange, unidentified, lump on her brain." He waited. "What, nobody ready to admit that this on we might not be able to cure? Come on people, wake up already! Don't tell me your all having daydreams about how shockingly blue my eyes are today?" Cameron blushed redder (if that's even possible), jumped, and looked around guiltily. Wilson who was sitting next to her said,

"So she has cancer. Ok why do you have this case and not me?" House turned to Wilson and smiled. He replied sarcastically,

"Because Cuddy wants to find you alone with nothing to do, so she can quietly seduce the truth out of you. Tell me, because I'm sure she's gonna ask me first, boxers or briefs?" Everyone laughed as Wilson threw a tennis ball at House's head. A female voice said from the door,

"No need to do that, I could just dress up like a nurse and find out quicker." A loud chorus of cafeteria style Oooes fallowed Dr. Cuddy's remark, and all earned a glare from Wilson.

House applauded and said to Wilson,

"Run along now, little cheater and go tell your new patient that she's quite possibly going to die." Wilson shook his head sadly and walked out of the meeting room. House turned to Cuddy, who was still leaning against the door and asked,

"Giving the wall a little help, Dr. Cuddy, or just trying to seduce me too? Forget it, I've got my eyes on a secretary in the lobby that I haven't made cry yet. Nice girl, nice ass." Cuddy rolled her eyes at House and said matter-of-factly,

"Sorry House, you wish. That one's already going out with Wilson. But I come bearing good tidings. I have another case for you all, and a little white piece of paper that says House needs to go down to the clinic and start doing some of his hours." House sighed and took the proffered folder from Cuddy. He said,

"Your such a tease, do you know that? I mean, you've got the body of a really hot chick, but the prudish mind of a nun. One of these days, you'll submit to my many obvious charms and let me out of the snot-infested clinic. One of these days." He limped out of the office, Cuddy fallowing just to make sure he actually went down there.

Cameron propped her feet up on the glass table and was preparing to take a nap, when Wilson, Chase, and Foreman sat down next to her. She opened an eye and found them looking at her expectantly. She opened her other eye and asked innocently,

"What?" Wilson rolled his eyes and asked,

"What on earth do you see in him? He makes med students cry you know." Cameron sighed and closed her eyes again. She replied quietly,

"Will you all please go away? I'm tired and I don't want to discuss my personal life right now." They all sighed and Wilson pushed her feet off the table. He said,

"Allison, please, just talk. Who knows, maybe if I know the whole story I can disillusion you and you'll stop liking him." Cameron sighed and said wearily,

"James, you're a nice guy. All of you are. But that's the problem. You're all guys. In truth, you know nothing." Chase opened his mouth to defend his half of the species, when Wilson said,

"I'll make you a deal. If you can out drink me, all of us will stop prying into your personal life. But if you lose, you have to talk." Cameron laughed and asked,

"You're not serious?" Wilson smiled and nodded. Cameron snorted and looked him up and down. Deciding that he'd be easy competition, she said,

"Fine. You're on. When and where?" Wilson smiled and said,

"Here, when you three get off. Be a this table at five, and be prepared to have your ass handed to you." Cameron laughed again and said,

"You wish, pretty boy. But I have one more condition. I win, and you have to do House's clinic duty for two weeks." Wilson grinned and asked,

"Did you just call me a pretty boy? Whatever. House's? Why not yours?" Cameron shrugged and got up. She called back,

"Because Chase is already doing mine. See you boys at five!" She grinned and walked out of the office, leaving two curious doctors, and one embarrassed one, who had some answers.

Chapter Two- Drinking Games

_I'll drink five, if you'll drink six_

_And we're the lads that'll drink like bricks,_

_And if you do as we have done, you'll be a good companion_

_Companion, companion, you'll be a good companion,_

_Companion, companion, you'll be a good companion._

_I'll drink six if you drink seven, _

_And we're the lads who'll drink till eleven,_

_And if you do as we have done, you'll be a good companion_

_Companion, companion, you'll be a good companion,_

_Companion, companion, you'll be a good companion. - Kilbrannon- Companion _

At five, Cameron was waiting patiently in the meeting room, as specified by Wilson. Chase and Foreman came in and sat down. They looked at her and Chase said,

"You do realize that Wilson has been drinking for about ten or fifteen years longer then you. And that you have the body of a lightweight, while he has a combination of muscle and fat." Cameron smiled mysteriously and shrugged noncommittally.

Wilson came in the office bearing beer, vodka, red wine, scotch and Mike's Hard Lemonade, as per Cameron's request. Cameron smiled and took one of House's tennis balls out of her pocket. She absently tossed it against the wall while Wilson put the alcohol down. She turned back to him and asked,

"Any last minute rules? Or requests before I beat the hell out of you and leave you not a scrap of dignity?" Chase and Foreman snickered. Wilson smiled and said,

"Those are some harsh fighting words, little girl. I wouldn't start making threats you wont make any good of." Cameron again shrugged noncommittally, still intent on keeping her secrets. Wilson chuckled and said, while sitting down,

"The rules are these: it'll be a drinking game, but a smart kids drinking game. Medical conditions ABC's. Anytime it takes someone longer then five seconds to pin a condition to his or her letter, everyone has to drink. And you have to drink anytime a new letter is introduced. People, pick your tools." Cameron sat down and grabbed a bottle of MHL, Wilson grabbed a shot glass and the bottle of vodka, Chase took the scotch saying that he had been raised with a delicate alcohol taste, only the best was drank in his house, which left a happy Foreman with beer. The wine was left for car bombs later.

Chase said,

"Alright then, lets do round robin. I'll go first. Cameron, A."

"Anorexia Nervosa. Wilson, B"

"Babesiosis. Foreman, C"

"Cancer. Chase, D"

"DLE. Cameron, E"

The game continued, the doctors slowing down considerably after each letter. When it came to Z (Wilson was stuck with it) they had to drink seven times before he thought of one. Then they started over again.

They had played the game about eight times and Cameron had C when House stepped into the office at six o'clock to get his stuff and go home. By then, all of his team was thoroughly drunk, and getting still drunker. Cameron shouted,

"HA! Cirrhosis of the liver!" She started laughing madly, and so did the rest of them. House walked into the meeting room wondering what was going on. He was startled to find the empties of peoples efforts, and all of his ducklings stone drunk and slaphappy. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned to the noise and there was a frantic shuffling of bottles and glasses. After about two minutes, everyone had their alcohol behind their back and were desperately trying not to look guilty or intoxicated. They were miserably failing at both. House stepped into the meeting room and said,

"Well, looks like you all have been having quite a party. I'm just disappointed that you didn't- Yes, what is it Oz?" Chase had been waving his hand frantically in the air and asked stupidly,

"Doesn't cirrhosis begin with an S?" All the drunkards started laughing uncontrollably. Wilson stood up, fell over, and stood up again. He called for silence and said,

"Change of plans. Whoever can drink House under the table wins. All the prior benefits still instated." Cameron paled, knowing her boss's extravagant drinking habits. House grinned and turned to Cameron. He asked her, still confused,

"What are the for mentioned benefits, Dr. Cameron?" Cameron blushed and he thought he heard her mutter 'nothing'. Wilson nudged Foreman, who was way more sober than Chase, and nodded at the two of them. A similar thought was running through their heads, _wow, she wouldn't blush that much unless it really meant something to her._ Then, _god I hope they don't break each other's hearts_.

House sat down slowly, and pulled Chase's half empty bottle of scotch towards himself. Wilson sat down with an evil grin on his face. He swiveled in his chair and said, almost in a felinish purr of pleasure,

"I'm changing the game. The other one would just be too easy for Boss man over there. It's now Truth or Dare. Any objections?" House and Cameron both rejected this idea, but Wilson was met with praise, and equally satisfied smiles from the other two drunken ducklings. They weren't drunk enough to pass up what may be their only opportunity to get these two together. Wilson grinned and said,

"Well, I guess that makes me the tie breaker. Lets see… Hmm… I'm going to say, Truth or Dare." Cameron and House winced, realizing that they had both been played, but not willing to look to each other as allies just yet. Not drunk enough, and neither wanted to get hurt again.

Wilson turned to Cameron and asked her innocently,

"Truth or Dare, Dr. Cameron?" Cameron pulled a face. She looked at the ground and replied quietly,

"Truth." Wilson pulled his chair closer to hers, took her wrist to check her pulse, and watched her pupils closely as he asked,

"Do you think Chase is good looking?" He was going to lead her into a false sense of security, then pounce. Cameron was puzzled for a few seconds, not expecting that turn of events. She said slowly,

"Not really. I mean, I guess he's cute, but he isn't really my type." Wilson smiled. And backed away. He took a drink and gestured for Cameron to take the floor. She turned to Chase and asked,

"Truth or Dare?" Chase thought and said,

"Dare. I hate telling the truth, it's always embarrassing." Cameron grinned and checked her watch. 6:10. She said,

"I dare you to go into Cuddy's office and tell her that you have a mad hot crush on her and you would really like to sleep with her." Chase blushed and got up, everyone fallowing. He made his way cautiously into her office, leaving the door open so that his comrades could hear. He said that to her, and ran out of there like a bat out of hell, a big medical dictionary flying out the office after him.

Everyone laughed when they got back to the meeting room and Chase turned to Cameron. He said, still blushing from saying not so very true things to the Dean of Medicine,

"Tomorrow, I'm going straight into that office and telling her that we were playing truth or dare and that I didn't mean it and that it's all your fault." Cameron grinned and said,

"You wont remember it anyway." Chase turned to Foreman and asked,

"Truth or Dare?" Foreman thought about it and said,

"Truth." Chase thought and said,

"You think that House is a belligerent idiot, but still a good doctor." Foreman grinned in his superior's direction and responded,

"False, he is an intelligent doctor." House pretended to be hurt, clutching the right side of his chest. Foreman turned to House and asked,

"Truth or Dare, big man?" House immediately responded,

"Dare." Foreman looked questioningly at Wilson who nodded slightly. Foreman took a deep breath and said,

"I triple dog dare you to kiss Cameron. Right now." House was surprised. And humiliated. Why hadn't he thought about that? He was being stupid after only four drinks! He shook his head gently to clear his mind and said irritably,

"Well, Cameron, get over here. Or do you really think that I as going to move?"

Wilson shoved Cameron at House and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Cameron was trembling slightly, and Foreman hated to put her through this, but it was for her own good. House took her arm, pulled her closer to him, and without further ceremony, kissed her, full on the lips. They weren't surprised when Cameron seemed to enjoy it, and not at all surprised when House abruptly ended it by shoving her back to her seat. He glared at Foreman and asked Wilson,

"Truth or Dare?" Wilson said after a moment,

"Dare." House decided that he would take his revenge on the Oncologist. He said evilly,

"I dare you to go and make out with Cuddy, for as long as she'll let you." Wilson paled and gulped. Not wanting to lose face, he slowly stood and walked to Cuddy's office. He stepped inside, and went quickly over to her desk, and started to kiss her. She was surprised for about forty-five seconds, and didn't register who it was for another fifteen. She shoved Wilson away and chased after him shouting,

"You tell House that I'm docking his paycheck for that stunt you just pulled James Wilson!" Wilson ran back to the safety of their make shift bar, the others close behind. It was back to Wilson. He asked Cameron,

"Truth or Dare?" Cameron said,

"Truth." Wilson immediately went for the touchy spot.

"You have a major crush on Dr. Gregory House, M.D. And you wish that he would have the same feelings towards you. But you are to shy of getting hurt to say so."

Cameron's heart was pounding, and everyone knew that under that façade of nonchalance, House was hanging onto her every word. Cameron looked up, defiant and replied steadily,

"Truth."

The air cleared. Chase, Foreman and Wilson all considered their duty done. Now onto the real fun, drinking, and perhaps, a confession from House.

They were drinking pretty much steadily, for another two and a half hours before that came. Chase had fallen asleep earlier, and Foreman was about to go to. Cameron had surprised everyone, and she was till going strong. Quite slaphappy, but, still going strong.

Foreman fell asleep and that left Wilson, House and Cameron. Wilson turned to House and asked,

"Truth or Dare?" House tiredly was twirling his cane and said,

"Truth." Wilson grinned and said,

"You like Cameron, but don't want to get hurt again. You don't think that she really likes you, and think that it's just some over played version of Hero-worship. You wish that you could open up to her, but at the same time, are hoping that she'll try again." House sat in silence for a while, brooding. Cameron's ears perked up a bit, and she desperately needed to now the answer. He finally said, without looking at either of them,

"Truth."

Chapter Three-"Teenagers Just Make Your Heart Glow, Don't They?"

_She sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives_

_She brings this liberation, that I just can't define_

_Nothing comes to mind._

_She's a rebel, she's a saint, she's the salt of the earth,_

_And she's dangerous._

_She's a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction. – Greenday- She's a Rebel _

The day after Diagnostics little escapade, all of them were suffering from chronic hangovers, and weird memories. Wilson was also in pain, but he knew exactly what had happened, and was in no mood to share his knowledge, in case it ruined the chances between his best friend, and Cameron.

Cameron was sitting at House's desk, sorting his mail, as she normally did every morning. She heard the familiar _thump-step, thump-step, thump-step _of her boss coming down the hall. Her stomach twisted into a very uncomfortable knot as she recalled their confessions last night over alcohol. She started to sweat, and her hands began to tremble. The _thump-step _stopped outside the office door, and Cameron was to scared to look up. After a minute of staring at the same envelope, she gathered courage enough to look up in time to see House's retreating figure. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Then she thought bitterly, _God, I hope it isn't like this everyday. If it's this uncomfortable, it probably wasn't meant to be. I need to deal with this quickly. It's starting to wear on me. _

Cameron felt her pager vibrating madly in her pocket. She sighed, put down House's mail and looked at it. They had a new mystery. She got up and walked down to the clinic.

A fifteen- year old girl was sitting on the examination table, House, Wilson, Foreman and Chase standing around her. She obviously did not want to be here. She had a frown on her face, and was staring around her looking for an escape route. She was around 5'1 and ½, had light brown hair, and an ace wrap around her left calf muscle. She was dressed in a soccer uniform, that was grass stained, and she looked like she had been sweating. She looked up, when Cameron came in, and them went back to sulking when nothing interesting walked in the room. House was talking to Chase when Cameron came in and turned to her when he realized the door was open. He mumbled something and turned back to Chase.

Wilson rolled his eyes and turned to Cameron, who was at the moment trying to coax information out of the patient. He said,

"Don't bother, Meghan here doesn't like doctors, and refuses to talk to any of us. She passed out playing soccer today, and was brought here. She has asthma, that's why she passed out, but we found a tear in the muscle of her left leg. That accounts for the pain there, but she's also experiencing pain below the tear. We can't figure out why. So, benevolent Dr. House is taking her under our wing." Cameron nodded her understanding. Meghan glared at Wilson, who glared back. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he did likewise. All the doctors laughed at him, and he said,

"You did that on purpose, brat." Meghan grinned and smiled innocently. She said,

"Well, Dr. Wilson, no one said that you had the brain of a doctor. Just the same degrees as one." Foreman, Chase, and House snickered while Cameron tried to maintain a straight face. Wilson glared again and turned back to her chart. Meghan smiled contentedly, and went back to planning an escape route. House limped over to the grouchy, smart-ass teenager, and smiled. She looked up at him mistrustfully and asked,

"Is there a reason for your staring, or do you find some sadistic pleasure in being a nasty old perve?" House smiled and chuckled a bit. He said, turning to Wilson,

"I don't see what you don't like in this girl. She's got spunk. And a nice attitude. It looks like the teen- rebellion has really set in on this one." He turned to leave, and tripped. Meghan had his cane lying on the table next to her, and was turning on his gameboy. House stood there in stunned admiration before limping back and smiling down at her. Meghan said,

"I don't want to be here. I think doctors are just very expensive quaks. If you let me go and let me get back to my soccer game, I'll give you back your cane. But I'm keeping the gameboy until I'm actually in the taxi. Whaddya say, Mr. Silver?" House nodded his approval. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. The other doctors looked on in frank disbelief. House hated teenagers, but it appeared to them that he might actually admire this one.

Meghan suddenly stared at the floor intently, concentrating on something no one else could see. Her breathing became extremely regular, almost as if she was trying to get rid of a nasty case of the hiccups. Meghan looked like she was trying to suck out all of the air from the room.

House noticed this, and said calmly,

"You cant breath, can you?" Meghan paused for a minute, and said defensively,

"I'm fine, gimpy, leave me alone. And let me out of here!" Everyone but House seemed to be surprised by this little outburst of crankiness. House calmly put on a stethoscope and listened to the girls breathing rate, ignoring her hands as they tried to brush him away. He sat back down and asked Wilson,

"Do you know where they keep the Albuterol in the place?" Wilson snapped into reality and asked,

"Why?" House turned and said,

"Because our cranky little diva here is having another asthma attack." The entire team mobilized into action, searching through drawers in the examination room for samples. Cameron found one and tossed it at House, who caught it and tried to administer the dosage on Meghan. She'd have none of it. She shook her head violently,

" No, shows up on drug tests, cant play soccer. Makes me feel funny." House rolled his eyes and grabbed both her wrists. He shook the inhaler, and shoved it into her mouth, releasing the medication. She breathed it in, coughed, and tried to spit it out. Foreman moved closer and plugged her nose. She coughed, and breathed in the medication again. House released her wrists and ducked to avoid a cleverly dealt out right hook. He nodded appreciatively and said,

"Well, at least your still alive. Now, Wilson, how about you go fill out the admittance papers, while Foreman and Chase try and get this girl into one of the rooms. Maybe have Cameron try some girl- talk." He got up, grabbed his cane and his gameboy, and limped out of the room and back to his office.

Wilson smiled at the two male doctors and said,

"Well, should I go write your obituaries? What should I put for cause of death? Beaten up by a fifteen-year-old girl? Nice knowing you. And good luck with the devil child over there." He was making his way out of the room, when a balled up piece of paper hit him in the back of the head. He turned to find the doctors trying not to laugh, and Meghan looking innocent as usual with her, 'Come and get me' stare. He shook his head and sighed. He walked out and muttered,

"This is why I'm NEVER having children. EVER." The doctors grinned and turned back to their new patient. Cameron sat down in House's vacated chair and said,

"So, you don't want to be here." All she received was a blank stare. She tried, "I'm Dr. Cameron. That's Dr. Foreman, and that's Dr. Chase. He's from Australia." All she received was a blank stare. She continued, a little perturbed, "I know that you aren't stupid. I heard you insult both Dr. House, and Dr. Wilson, and make it sound like it wasn't an insult. That takes brains. So why wont you talk to us?" All she received was a blank stare. Chase was getting sick of this game. He was tired, and was not in the mood to be insulted. He said,

"Look, we are just as smart as House and Wilson, so why wont you talk to us?" Meghan looked up at him calmly. She asked lethargically,

"You, smart?" Chase swelled indignantly. He said,

"Yes, I'm smart." She smiled gently, as if she was talking to a four year old. She said, still smiling,

"Tell me, if you are so smart, why do you have a 'Kick me' sign glued to your back? Oh, and perhaps, you can explain in your infinite wisdom, why you have toilet paper stuck to the bottom of your shoe?" Chase turned red as the other doctors laughed at him being insulted by a fifteen year old. She smiled and ran out the door, leaving the doctors laughing, and with no idea that she had left.

Meghan grinned as she pulled her cell out of her soccer bag as she ran down the Hospital's main lobby. She dialed her friend's number and was running out the front doors when something grabbed hold of her collar. She squirmed out of her jersey, and started to run out the door in her black tank top. Then she tripped. She turned to look up at her pursuer and glared. House stared down at her and asked, while grinning at his quarry,

"Going somewhere, mini-mi?"

Chapter Four- Turmoil, Again

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet._

_Every roommate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make._

_All the feelings that I get, but I haven't missed you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it._

_I hate, everything about you,_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me, Why do you love me?_ - Three Days Grace- I Hate Everything About You 

Meghan only had one option, and she never liked taking this kind of chance except in PC games. She had to run. Quickly. She stared at the doctor with the amazing blue eyes, and decided that if she did it with trickery, it might work. She feigned demurity in the face of authority, and stood up, head lowered. She looked at the ground and said,

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just very afraid of hospitals in general." House didn't buy that line. But, with the way the girls head was lowered, as if in shame, or fear, or a mix of both, he couldn't help but wonder. And the way her shoulders shook, trembled is more the word.

And before he knew it, House was yet again deprived of his cane. The girl grinned and laughed at her joke, and threw it at his feet when she was at a sufficient distance from him. She blew raspberries at him, and darted out the door, but she fell right outside. House retrieved his cane and limped out the door to reclaim his patient.

When he got there, Wilson was already kneeling by Meghan's side, trying to coax her to let him look at her leg. She was clutching it and shaking her head, growling incoherent curses in pain. I knew from that look that she was holding back tears, _great, another tough ass to proud to cry in front of people. _Another voice in his head smirked, _gee, sounds a lot like you Greg. _He shook his head and limped over.

Meghan slid farther away the closer Wilson got and kept shaking her head. Wilson finally grabbed her arm, and dragged her close enough to get a good look at her leg. House looked over his shoulder and didn't see anything. Either the muscle tear, or the mystery pain.

Foreman, Chase and Cameron came running up and Chase said,

"This one has to be related to you House, she'll insult you, then escape." House smiled and limped closer. She glared at him. He said, looking down at her,

"So, ready to cooperate, or does big bad Foreman have to sling you over his shoulder and forcibly take you to Diagnostics wing? Or we could go the hitting you over the head and dragging you there, Wilson could give us some tips how the best way to do that is." House grinned at Wilson's sour face. Meghan stood up painfully and sighed reluctantly. She nodded, and grabbed her bag.

House walked back into he hospital and collided with Cuddy. She glared at him and asked menacingly,

"Where were you? And don't lie, it makes you sound stupid." House winced at the jab and smiled at her.

"Dr. Cuddy, always the charmer. I was retrieving a patient." Cuddy snorted her disbelief and was amazed to see Cameron and Chase helping an adolescent girl to walk into the hospital. She looked at House who smiled and continued, "I'm still trying to find out which one of us scared her away. She actually tricked my ducklings into complacency, then slipped out the door. But didn't get far due to a tear in her left calf muscle, and a strange pain in her leg, below the tear. I'm taking her, and don't worry, guards will be employed." Cuddy stared in disbelief as the girl hobbled past, not looking happy at being helped, or being here. She turned back to House and said,

"She looks like she has an attitude problem. Good luck." House grinned as he fallowed the team, with Wilson at his side

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The team was back in the meeting room when House finally started to talk about his new acquisition. He smiled as he slowly lowered himself onto the couch and said,

"I hope you three had a nice conversation with my new toy." Cameron and Foreman laughed as Chase reddened at the memory of his encounter with the biting wit of Meghan Cody, genius. Chase looked at House and said

"I don't like her. She called me stupid." Foreman laughed again and said,

"In the kids defense, she didn't call you stupid, merely pointed some things out, and questioned your brain capacity." House smiled at the thought of a teenager dissing Chase. Cameron straightened her face and asked,

"Do you have any idea why she doesn't trust any of us? Did a parent die in a hospital or something?" House shook his head and stared at the ceiling. He said,

"I have no idea, why don't you go over there and have a slumber party? That way you have an excuse to bring up feelings. Maybe you could ask her out for Wilson or something. Seeing as though he totally has a crush on her." Wilson threw a tennis ball at House and hit him in the stomach. House grinned and threw it back. Foreman asked,

"So she has a tear in her calf muscle. What's so big about that?" House looked at him and said,

"Ah, young duckling, you know not all the problem. She also has a mysterious pain below the tear. We have no idea what it is. And it's your job to figure out the riddle." Foreman rolled his eyes and said,

"We should do some X-rays to see if it isn't just a bone fracture. Or maybe shin splints, she plays soccer, right?" House nodded. He looked at his team expectantly and waited. Cameron said timidly,

"Maybe do a history to find out why she doesn't trust people, then try an work out psych problems. We might find something there. Or at least help her people issues." House again nodded, but rolled his eyes to the love and cuddles Cameron was suggesting. All present knew that Cameron would be doing that totally on her own.

House again looked at his team. _God_, he thought disparagingly, _they are all idiots! _Chase said,

"Well, are you going to assign us jobs, or do we handle this on our own?" House got up, took his tennis ball from Wilson and threw it at Chase, hitting him in the head. Wilson chuckled, and knew exactly what was eating Gregory House. He said,

"You should also take a tissue sample from the leg and run biopsies on it. Maybe then you'll all be safe from flying objects." House bowed to Wilson and said,

"Good. Foreman, X- rays, Chase, tissue samples. Cameron, go spend some quality time with the kid and break the trust issues. Maybe a sleepover is just what the doctor ordered. Well ducklings, in a day, this girl will be out of here, and won't be outsmarting New Jersey's finest." They got up and exited the meeting room to go fix more people.

House limped next door, Wilson fallowing. House sat down behind his desk and turned on his I-pod. _The Moulin Rouge_ sound track came blaring over the speakers. The Argentinean was screaming about a whore he had known, loved, and then murdered in a jealous rage.

"Roxanne! You don't have to sell your body to the night!" House started to sing along when Christian sang,

"His eyes, upon your face. His hand, upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand! Why dose my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight! You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me! And please, believe me when I say, 'I love you'!" House turned and saw Wilson staring at him. He turned the music down and asked,

"Anything I can help you with, Jimmy? Maybe need a witness for all the times you 'didn't' cheat on your wife? Sorry, I'm siding with Julie, she pays me better." Wilson glared at his friend and sat down across him. He said,

"Never knew you were a _Moulin Rouge_ junkie. Surprising. It was a little too sappy for me, but my niece loves it. Says that it's SO romantic, with all the sneaking, and Bohemians." House rolled his eyes and asked again,

"Is there a reason that you're in here, mocking a very good movie?" Wilson sobered and said,

"Talk to Cameron." House shook his head and changed the song. He secretly loved the song, _Come What May_, but he'd never tell anyone. Secretly, it reminded him of Cameron. The things he secretly needed to tell her. All the things that he burned to shout to the world. He hummed along with the words, picking up the rhythm, and then softly murmured the lyrics

"Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish, inside your kiss. Everyday, I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything! Seasons may change. Winter to spring. But I love you, until the end of time. Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day!" He became aware of Wilson staring at him again. He was annoyed by this interruption, he liked this part. He glared and Wilson said,

"You like her. A lot. You might even love her." He merely received a glare. Wilson asked,

"Why wont you talk to her? She really likes you Greg! Why wont you tell her what she needs to hear, and heal all the old wounds? You can be happy if you just try. I promise." House glared and turned his I- pod to the Linkin Park song _Run Away_.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I don't love her. I can make myself believe that, because I know, that she doesn't really love me. I'm a broken toy, and she's an engineering spec. I'm just a project." Wilson shook his head as he observed his friend.

House loved that girl. He knew it. He knew that House knew that he loved that girl. But House didn't like to think about it. If he loved her, then he could get hurt. House hated pain. He abhorred it with every fiber of his being. Even the missing ones in his leg. He didn't want to admit to anyone, himself included, that he loved Allison Cameron. He was open to pain if he did that.

Wilson sighed, and House turned the music on full blast again. Evenesance this time. _My Immortal_. House looked at the I-pod with hatred, and changed it. _God, even my music is working against me_, he thought as he searched for a song not about love.

He hummed along to Amy Lee's voice as she sang,

"I linger in the doorway, of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me, while the raindrops as they're falling, tell a story. In my field of paper flowers. And candy clouds of lullabies. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me. Don't say I'm not in touch, with this rampant chaos, your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge. The nightmare, I've built my own world to escape. In my fields of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullabies. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me. Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming. Cannot cease for the fear of silent lies. Oh how I long for my dear sweat dreaming. The comfort of an imaginary life. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullabies. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me. Paper flowers!" He listened to the music then winced as he heard the lyrics to the next song.

'_I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breath, you're taking over me.' _He listened in pain, reminded strangely of Cameron. And Wilson knew it. He hated to see his friend in pain, but this was good for him. House looked up and said softly,

"This reminds me of Cameron. I've never noticed before how much they sound alike. Wilson, she can't like me as much as I like her. I'm old, she's young. She's hot, and I'm, well, not. She's full of life, I'm full of alcohol, and too many bitter memories. She can't like me." Wilson smiled, realizing the break through. He smiled and said,

"You'd be surprised. Talk to her. You'll see." With that, he walked out of the office, off to find a new nurse to flirt with. He smoothed his hair and walked to the lobby, leaving House in turmoil. Again. Gee, big surprise.


End file.
